


Wouldn't Beg for Water

by CynthiaK2014



Series: Highlander [9]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaK2014/pseuds/CynthiaK2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Cycle 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't Beg for Water

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got it sung by Sheena Easton on her album – Madness Money and Music. And it just speaks Duncan and Methos to me. Somebody reminded me that I haven’t written about these guys this year at all. Amazing! 1999
> 
> Wouldn't Beg For Water  
> Written by: LEESON, MICHAEL/VALE, PETER BENSON

Wouldn’t Beg for Water  
*************************** 

Methos leaned back against the white washed wall and waited for Duncan to come back with their drinks. This was their third night in this bar and the owner and his family had adopted them. It was the closest place to eat from the Poseidon cottage where they’d been living for the last week. His lover seemed to have been side tracked by some passionate argument at the bar. Probably something earth shaking. Like whether or not the Bears are going to ever win a game. He grinned to himself and finished the last of his beer, idly listening to the singer who’d just returned after her break.

The rather somber chords of the opening bars caught his attention after all the perky tunes the band had played for the early crowd. These were simple piano chords that teased his memory and reminded him of London for some reason. A coffeehouse and a struggling new singer who later went on to make the big time. What was her name? Then the words of the ballad wove their way into his mind.

‘I make friends, I make enemies. It doesn’t matter all that much to me.  
I’m not the kind who deals behind the scenes.  
I won’t sell my soul, I’d be nothing without some integrity.’

Good Lord, they wrote a song about Duncan. He shook his head and cast a fond look across the slightly shabby club to his lover still holding two bottles of beer in one hand and a scotch in the other. His hair was starting to escape the leather tie and one dark lock had curled in front of his ear, making Methos’ fingers itch to wrap it around his hand. The heat of the memory of what that hair felt like on his bare skin made an ache begin to pulse in his groin.

‘I wouldn’t beg for water, I wouldn’t beg for water.  
If my soul was on fire, that’s the last thing I would ever do.  
I wouldn’t beg for water, I wouldn’t beg for water.  
If my soul was on fire, but I’d get down on my knees for you.’

Duncan felt eyes on him, reminding him that he’d better get the beer in his hand to his lover if he didn’t want to watch him pout. These idiots obviously knew nothing about football. The Bears were just saving their strength. And if you believe that, I’ve a nice bridge in Brooklyn to sell you. He chuckled to himself and tried to figure out the best route between the swaying bodies on the dance floor. What is that song?

‘I’ve got pride, it’s not the foolish kind.  
Don’t owe people favors, that’s my peace of mind.  
I don’t know why I deserve someone like you,  
But you’re my one and only sole exception to all my rules.’

He almost stopped dead at the words crooned by the owner’s daughter from the small stage. My God, she’s singing about Methos. Duncan felt the same surge of joyous disbelief he always felt when he thought about how Methos had broken his millennial silence to come to his aid. To bare his soul to him. To go against his shadow walking and come out into the dangerous sunlight of Duncan’s life.

‘I wouldn’t beg for water. I wouldn’t beg for water.  
If my soul was on fire, that’s the last thing I would ever do.  
I wouldn’t beg for water, I wouldn’t beg for water.  
If my soul was on fire, but I’d get down on my knees for you.’

Their eyes met and held while Duncan gracefully threaded his way through the couples on the dance floor. He set them on the small table and held out his hand to Methos. No words were spoken as Methos uncoiled from his chair and took the proffered hand. In the shadows of the open-air lanai, they came together. Strength meeting strength in a gentle embrace.

‘Real love is hard to find, as holding back the sands of time.  
And time won’t change my life as much as you.’

Methos sighed and rested his head against the shoulder before him. After five thousand years of living, he’d finally found someone who loved him. Who knew his past or at least the worst of it and accepted him anyway. The Oldest felt new again. As if all the dross had been burnt away leaving only pure metal behind.

‘I wouldn’t beg for water. I wouldn’t beg for water.  
If my soul was on fire, you know me well enough to know it’s true.  
I wouldn’t beg for water. I wouldn’t beg for water.  
(long pause)  
But I’d get down on my knees for you.’

Duncan held Methos tight against him, tears not all that far from the surface. He’d asked that of his friend. He’d asked him to wipe away his past because of his righteous belief in his own superiority and Methos had come very close to losing his head because of it. He knew full well that he was the exception to Methos’ rule. And that was the most precious gift he’d ever been given.

“Love, let’s go back to the bungalow. I think I’m feeling rather inspired.” Methos whispered into Duncan’s ear before tugging on the lobe with a gentle nip.

Duncan shuddered and pulled slightly away. “So am I.”

They locked eyes and Duncan ran a tender finger down Methos’ nose. “I love you. I don’t say that often enough. You changed my life, opened my eyes to a whole new world and took my heart by storm.”

Methos shook his head slightly, the pain in his eyes evident in the moonlight. “I was just existing when I met you. With all the turmoil I brought you, I never thought we’d ever be able to be friends. Let alone, lovers.”

They still swayed to the music at the shadowy end of the lanai. Duncan soothed a gentle rub to the tense back beneath his hands. “Some of the turmoil was of my own making. I’ve been told that I can be a bit . . . stubborn at times.”

The snort under his ear made him grin.

“Ah, Duncan, I believe mule-headed was what Joe called you before we left.” Methos raised his head and grinned at him.

Duncan tried for a look of disbelief but the laughter kept bubbling up and spoiling it. Methos kissed him quickly and let go. “Let’s get our drinks and go home. I believe that I’ve thought of something to keep us busy.”

Letting the laugh out, Duncan followed him back into the club; eyes riveted on the sleek body that prowled before him. Heat spread through him and he knew that his eyes had gone sultry when Methos handed him his scotch. They stood there for a long moment, just gazing at each other and letting the cheerful noise of the band wash over them.

Finishing his drink with a gulp, Duncan felt the burn of the harsh liquor flash through his blood stream. Mesmerized by the movement of Methos’ throat as he drained one of the bottles of beer, he found himself impatient to be gone. They needed privacy for what he wanted next.

Methos arching beneath him, gleaming skin glistening in the moonlight and his soft cries swallowed by one of their all-consuming kisses. Suddenly, a flash of heat lightning arced across the sky and he felt it ignite within his blood. Methos’ hooded gaze caught his and he was drawn to him like a magnet to iron.

“Home. Now.” Was all his lover said.

All he could do was nod and follow the siren who held his heart. Methos waved goodbye to the bartender, without his eyes ever leaving Duncan’s. It was only a short stroll to the Neptune resort and their cottage. They walked in a silence filled with promises. Duncan was already removing his shirt by the time they got to their front door but Methos kept walking on around the building.

Duncan followed as if he was on an invisible leash. He let his shirt fall onto one of the chairs on their secluded patio and watched while Methos did the same. Their sandals came off on the path to the beach. Pants were dropped on the edge of the white sugar sand and the Highlander could only watch in awe at the slim figure that waded out into the inky waters of their cove.

The moonlight washed away the bright colors of the day, leaving only shades of gray and white. He joined Methos in the warm waters where they had swum everyday. It felt like a sacrilege to touch the beautiful body that stood so close to him. But Methos seemed to understand, leaning into him so their skins touched and heat bloomed everywhere.

Twin groans echoed through the still night air.

Hands slid over familiar contours, finding and igniting all the hot spots found over the last year. Duncan wanted to absorb Methos into himself or better yet, be absorbed into his lover. The long fingered hands on his lower back made him ache with need when they slid between his cheeks and brushed against his opening.

“Yes. Oh please, yes.” He begged.

“You’re fire, Duncan. You generate more heat than anyone I’ve ever known.” Methos was guiding him out to the rock where they often sun bathed. The tide was out so the top was fully exposed and when his lover gently pushed him face down on the still warm stone, he went willingly.

“My beautiful lover.” Methos stroked down his back with a firm touch while one finger broached the muscle that guarded his entrance. “You promised me ‘sizzling hot’ back in cold Seacouver.” Now there were two fingers inside of him, sparking his prostate and making him squirm on the unforgiving stone. “And you delivered. Every day and night here has been one long pursuit of pleasure.” Now his other hand was slowly stroking Duncan’s hardening cock. “You hid a hedonist beneath the moralistic Highland warrior.”

Then the fingers were gone and Methos was slowly sheathing his hot, hard bulk deep within Duncan. The slide seemed to take forever and Duncan couldn’t breathe until his lover stopped moving. A gentle kiss on his spine and he relaxed completely. “I love you, Methos. Everything you are. No more judgments. Just all the love you’ll let me give you.”

Callused hands slid up his back, coming to rest on his shoulders. “I love you, too. You warm me with your love, Duncan. I was cold for so long that I’d forgotten how it felt to be truly alive.” He slid back until he was almost all the way out before moving slowly back in. “Now, I don’t think I could survive without it.”

Duncan shivered and moved a hand back to stroke Methos’ side. “You would survive. I couldn’t bear it if you didn’t.”

“We’ll both survive, Duncan. If I didn’t know that, I wouldn’t be here.” Methos kept his thrusts slow and sure. “Isn’t it amazing? I may be turning into an optimist.”

Duncan began to laugh at his lover’s puzzled tones while his insides turned to molten lava at the quickening pace. Methos had slightly changed his angle and the internal massaging of the sensitive gland was flooding him with rising heat. He squirmed against the rough surface of stone, one hand scrabbling for purchase on the flat rock. When one of Methos’ hands snaked around to roughly glove his steel hard cock, he convulsed once . . . then again . . .

And it was now . . . Duncan released his seed into the surrounding water while Methos bathed him with his own blood-hot climax. His lover rested for a long moment against his back, one hand lazily caressing his deflating shaft. Duncan felt limp, in more ways than one. There was a lump under his rib on the right side that was probably going to bruise.

“What a lovely gift you’ve given the Goddess, Duncan. If it pleases Her, we should have a calm sea tomorrow for our catamaran trip.” Methos gently pulled back, a little bit at a time.

“I think it’s your turn to give an offering, Methos.” Duncan wriggled just a bit when Methos slid completely out. He always felt so empty and alone when he was no longer connected to his lover.

Methos pulled him off the rock, turning him and gathering him into his arms. “I think you’re right, Duncan. Tomorrow you can help me give Her another offering.”

Duncan tasted his lover’s skin with a rough tongue, licking at the sensitive spot below Methos’ ear. “I’ll enjoy that, love. And so will you.”

He shivered and nestled closer. “Yes, I will.”

“Let’s go in, take a hot shower and get some sleep.” Duncan pulled back just a little, leading Methos out of the cove and onto the shining white sand. “You’re going to need your strength.”

Methos laughed out loud and followed him into the cozy cottage. They took a leisurely shower and dried off before crawling into bed. The mosquito netting shrouded their nest and filtered the moonlight shining in the open window. Duncan pulled Methos in close, savoring the head on his shoulder. A long leg nestled between his while one hand slowly petted the skin at his waist. He nuzzled the soft hair beneath his chin with a peaceful sigh. This was bliss, true bliss.

“Night, Duncan.” Methos yawned.

“Good night, Methos. I love you.”

“Love you . . .” came the sleepy murmur.

Duncan smiled into the night, closing his eyes and falling to sleep with the haunting words of the song echoing in his memory.

‘I wouldn’t beg for water. I wouldn’t beg for water.  
If my soul was on fire, you know me well enough to know it’s true.  
I wouldn’t beg for water. I wouldn’t beg for water.  
But I’d get down on my knees for you.’


End file.
